El inicio de todo
by Edward Usui
Summary: Un día en un parque temático de basado en los robots. ¿Robots tratando de apoderarse del mundo? ¿Sera solo una pesadilla, un sueño o es real?.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **El inicio de todo**

 _Este día a sido todo un puto desastre, malditos robots asesinos, gente gritando por todos lado, destrucción masiva y todo en un parque de diversiones, quien diría que una simple visita a un parque temático que usa robots terminaría en un apocalipsis igual al de Yo robot, tan solo anoche me reía de lo estúpida que era esa película y ahora esa película ahora si me parecía totalmente realista, ah por cierto soy Yahiko y maldigo la hora en la que me levante de mi cama para venir a este lugar, ahora recapitulemos como inicio este día tan desastroso._

Desperté temprano para arreglarme, me esperaba un día bastante ajetreado, se supone que iría con unos amigos a ese nuevo parque de diversiones del que todos hablaban, creo que era uno donde la mayoría de las atracciones eran robots y eso me generaba cierta curiosidad, me tome mi tiempo, para bañarme, arreglarme, tomar desayuno y esas cosas, era la primera vez que saldría con amigos, después de salir de la milicia y estaba un poco ansioso.

Ya estaba todo listo, cogí mis llaves y salí a de casa, encendí la moto y emprendí el viaje hasta el primero de los dos destinos que tendría hoy, durante el viaje el paisaje debo decir era bastante bonito, por otro lado me quedaba lejos de casa, lo cual hacía que me diera flojera el simple hecho de tener que salir de mi cama.

Después de un largo viaje de al menos 45 minutos llegue al estacionamiento del lugar, estuve otros 30 minutos buscando un maldito estacionamiento, esto estaba realmente lleno, cuando al fin me pude estacionar, me baje y comencé a caminar hacia donde debía comprar la entrada, que para mí no tan grata sorpresa había una fila enorme.

—Mierda de haber sabido que esto estaría así de lleno, habría venido más temprano —hice una mueca de molestia, estaba bastante enojado, mientras que aquellos que eran los amigos con los que me encontraría ya habían comprado sus entradas con anticipación y estaban adentro, yo estaba afuera con un calor del infierno y para terminar mi mala suerte, había un bebe llorando, yo odio que los bebés lloren cuando están cerca mío.

Me tomo una maldita hora llegar hasta el frente de la boletería y poder comprar una entrada, pero cuando entre puedo decir que me sorprendí mucho, el lugar era mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba y hacia salir ese niño pequeño que había en mí, claro que debía controlarme, busque y llame a mis amigos por todo el lugar y no los encontré—Maldita sea —creo que se me fue un poco la mano gritando, porque una señora me quedo mirando como si fuera un mutante o algo así.

Olvidándome de todo decidí subirme a cada atracción que pudiera y fue una muy buen elección, en al menos un par de ellas había conseguido en número de teléfono de unas chicas bastante hermosas y por lo demás los juegos eran bastante entretenidos—Mierda —había olvidado sacar protector solar para el tatuaje nuevo que me había hecho, debía cuidarlo o se empezaría a quitar el color, por mal cuidado, toque mis orejas para ver si tenía todos mis aros y no se me habían caído en algún juego, si algunas veces se me caían, decidí olvidarme de eso y volví a subirme a las atracciones.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando me dio hambre, camine hasta el puesto de comida y ordene una hamburguesa y una soda, me atendieron realmente rápido y agradecía eso, me dispuse a comer, pero no pude, una luz en el cielo me cegó completamente y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una realidad totalmente distinta a la que vi solo unos segundos atrás, destrucción y desesperación por todos lados, no entendía que mierda estaba pasando, hasta que escuche unos gritos—Oh mierda esto no me puede estar pasando a mí —los robots se querían apoderar de todo, no pude evitar reír como un loco, solo la noche anterior me reía de la película esa de Will Smith donde los robots se querían apoderar del mundo, porque pensaba que eso era fantasía y que no pasaría en el mundo real, esta basura debía ser lo que se llama ironía o karma, en este punto me importaba un carajo lo que fuera, me quede en calma, desesperarse no servía de nada, solo te llevaría a una muerte segura, debía pensar con calma.

Me puse de pie y tome la soda, me odiaba por dejar la hamburguesa ahí, pero por el momento quería conseguir respuestas con los trabajadores, comencé a caminar hacia lo que yo creía era la torre de control, podía ver cómo la gente corría y los robots los perseguían, por otro lado yo caminaba como si estuviera en mi casa, mientras tomaba mi soda, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado, lo estaba, pero más me preocupaba no llegar a la cita con aquella chica, si no la llamaba ella me cortaría en pedazos por dejarla plantada.

Entre hacia la torre de control y me encontré con un río de sangre, personas literalmente destrozadas, cuerpos irreconocibles, eso hizo que se me helara la sangre, sentí como un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, me congele del miedo, es cierto que había estado en la guerra, pero nunca vi algo como esto, sentí miedo y estaba aterrado, aun así tenía que mantener la calma, aunque sería un imposible debía hacerlo, caminaba entre los cuerpos para intentar encontrar a alguien vivo, pero a cada paso el panorama se ponía mucho peor, esto era

una masacre y para mi sería el infierno mismo, fue ese el momento en el que mi personalidad volvió a cambiar por primera vez en seis meses, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Salí del lugar y un tipo se me acercó, que iluso fue creyendo que lo ayudaría—Imbécil, esta es una guerra sálvate tu solo —de regalo se llevó un puñetazo en el rostro, las basuras deben estar en su lugar, solo sobreviven los fuertes y aquella basura no era más que una simple cucaracha.

Volví a entrar a la torre de control y me subí al elevador, pero habían pisos bloqueados, subí a uno de los pocos pisos disponibles, mientras estaba en el elevador recordé que Nagato trabajaba en este lugar, quería que estuviera vivo, pero si no lo estaba, sería, porque era demasiado débil para sobrevivir, se abrió el ascensor y solo había sangre, subí al otro piso, pero no encontré nada, salí de ese edificio y me encontré con un pequeño robot intentando atacarme, lo pateé y en el piso lo golpee un poco hasta que se dejó de mover, no tendría compasión con nada.

Caminaba por el parque como si nada, mientras oscurecía, a cada minuto el número de muertes incrementaba, aun me preguntaba si alguien de afuera mandaría ayuda y fue justo ese momento cuando escuché unos helicópteros, al parecer algunos escuadrones de la milicia entrarían en acción, pude ver a mi antiguo jefe, Madara Uchiha, la persona más bastarda que conocía y eso era decir mucho, por mucho tiempo hubo una gran cantidad de rumores sobre él, asesinatos de subordinados y de jefes, entre otras cosas, claro que los mismos jefes se encargaban de negarlo, pero para los que lo conocíamos un poco sabíamos que eso era muy posible que fuera cierto, aparte de Madara fui capaz de reconocer a un par más, entre ellos Itachi Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake, había escuchado bastante sobre aquellos dos, pero nunca peleamos juntos o algo similar, estaba oscureciendo y necesitaba un refugio, acelere mi caminar, buscaba y buscaba, pero solo encontraba cadáveres y restos de robots, a la distancia pude ver una puertas de lo que parecía un almacén abriéndose, para mi mala suerte habían robots en el camino hacia esa puerta.

Me prepare para correr, pelear no era una opción viable, lo hacía y estaría firmando mi sentencia de muerte y su tengo mucho que hacer, me di un impulso y comencé mi carrera, ya de por si correr era difícil y con los restos de robots todo se complicaba mucho más, esquivaba como podía, pero aun así no podía esquivar casi todo, un golpe impacto en mi costilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo, un segundo golpe impacto en mi espalda y dándome un poco de impulso de ese golpe me estabilice y seguí corriendo, hasta estar cerca de la puerta, mientras caminaba se hacían visibles otras siluetas, una de ellas era de Madara, caminaba con un pelirrojo y un rubio que parecía mujer, pude escuchar el nombre del rubio, Deidara, no lo conocía y no había escuchado su nombre en ningún lado o como diría un amigo, no lo he visto ni en pelea de perros, sonreí un poco y observe como el rubio me mataba con la mirada, no le preste mucha atención hasta que el pelirrojo menciono las atracciones nocturnas, eso era

demasiado peligroso, como pudimos entramos al lugar, una bodega y por lo que veía había más gente adentro, me separe de todos y me fui hacia un rincón a sentarme—Que día de mierda, solo falta que una chica aparezca y diga que está esperando un hijo mío, como para terminar con la guinda de la torta este día de mierda —vaya día, a este paso el suicidio no sonaba tan mal.

El cansancio cada vez me ganaba, deje de recordar todo lo acontecido en un solo día y me acosté usando mi chaqueta como almohada, por suerte hacía calor, solo esperaba que al despertar estuviera en mi cama y todo hubiera sido una pesadilla muy realista, porque este sería el infierno en la tierra.


End file.
